


Mother, May I...?

by RileyC



Category: Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal falls from the sky, Amazon takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, May I...?

Steve Trevor let go of the piece of fuselage he had clung to all this time and stumbled the last few feet out of the sea to collapse in relief and exhaustion on the beach. One last surge of strength was enough for him to flop over on his back so he could stare at the gently swaying palm trees and the clear, blue sky above.  
  
It was a really perfect day to take the latest design from Wayne Aero Tech out for one last test flight. Provided he made it back to civilization, he would be able to report that the plane performed at optimal levels, right up to the point where a bomb planted on board dramatically impacted the results. Everything was dramatically _non_ -optimal at that point.  
  
Steve sighed and wondered who was behind the sabotage. He wondered where the hell he was. He wondered if that really was an angel coming along the sand towards him.  
  
There were no wings furled out from her shoulders as she knelt beside him but that seemed like a minor detail in the face of her otherworldly beauty. Ebony ringlets tumbled down her back and eyes blue as the Mediterranean looked at him with tender concern. When he asked her where this was and she answered, “Paradise Island,” that sounded about right.  
  
“I think I’m in love,” he whispered as he touched her cheek and passed out in the next instant.

~*~

  
  
Her cheek burning from his touch, and heedless of the surf that surged over the sand and soaked the skirt of her dress, Diana sank back on her heels in the sand and simply gazed upon the golden beauty of this mortal before her. He might have tumbled down from Mount Olympus, he was that perfect. She touched his hair and his lips, eyed the strange garment he wore that, but for rips in the fabric, concealed his form completely.  
  
With her wits gathered once more, she took stock of his injuries and felt relief that they appeared to consist of only some minor bruises and scratches. Satisfied that no bones were broken, Diana easily lifted him into her arms and launched herself into the sky.  
  
There would be objections raised by her sister Amazons but there were certain advantages to be had as daughter of the queen. She had rarely called upon that privilege but as she gazed upon this man once more and experienced a sense of urgency towards him, she found that it was equally true she had never wanted anything this badly before.

~*~

  
  
Well, Hippolyta considered the mortal asleep on a couch, she could see why Diana was so taken with this man. He was lovely to behold, this Steven Trevor, and not without cleverness or charm. She had the authority to banish him from Themyscira and forbid Diana to ever see him again—-but as she looked at her daughter and saw the love that shone in her eyes as she watched the mortal, Hippolyta found she did not have the heart to do so.  
  
“If you want him, you will have to follow him to Man’s World.”  
  
Diana nodded. “Perhaps that is my destiny.” She looked serene with this decision, Hippolyta thought. Serene, and a little excited?  
  
Hippolyta thought about that and weighed it and made her decision. “Then you have my blessings, daughter,” she said. With a smile, she added, “You may keep him.”  
  
Diana’s smile, in that moment, was more radiant than the sun.  
  
As the mortal stirred awake, Hippolyta withdrew to give the lovers privacy. She lingered a moment to glance back and found she was satisfied by the look of adoration Steven Trevor turned upon her daughter.   
  
She made her way to a balcony and gazed out across the sea and sighed, her heart still heavy. Hippolyta knew must trust in the wisdom of the gods but as she thought of her daughter making a place for herself in a strange and alien world, that faith had never come so hard. That Diana would not be alone in Man’s World _almost_ made it easy to let her go.  
  
Woe unto Steven Trevor, though, she thought with wry drama, if he disappointed her daughter.  
  
Perhaps a special tribute to Aphrodite might be in order, she considered as soft laughter drifted out to her. Hippolyta cast her gaze skyward and imagined the world that awaited her daughter, and nodded to herself. A little good will stored up could never hurt.

 


End file.
